Motives
by Music Of The Ocean
Summary: Xiaoyu enters the KOIF Tournament 6 in hopes of turning Jin back to light. Xiaoyin. Please review! Previously named "Heartless"
1. Chapter 1

**Xiaoyu**

Those devilish red eyes. They glare out on the empty face. Every inch of them is dark armour, no skin, no hair, nothing is shown. They sweep the grounds flashing their weapons fearlessly. Following them are men in dark shades and raven suits muttering into their headsets. You can tell their job has hardened them because their facesare fixed firmly like they are restraining their consciences. The suits make them feel much higher than everyone else, they are feared and they love it. We fighters huddle into a close group fearing that any move could mean a bullet might blast a hole in their body. And then you arrive, striding arrogantly towards us, your swagger is confident. You take your sleek shades off and those eyes strike me. They are not empty like I thought they would be. The Devil's hold on you reflects off those swirls of red. I watch you glare at a spot in our group, looking at the rest I see your target. Kazuya Mishima, head of G Corporation, smirks and then returns your glare. Electricity sends ripples in the distance between you before you decide to turn your attention to us. A tall blonde woman comes to your aid. Her leather shiny trench coat revealing nothing but her chest. A pang of jealousy in my stomach when I see her move in towards you, but it quickly disappears when he mutters something to her. I presume it's an order. She leaves wearing the same swagger as you only not as proud. You come back to studying us and my pulse begins to pound my head because you're looking at me.

Oh Jin. What have you done? You have caused misery to others and you feel nothing but satisfaction. I should feel sympathetic towards you because of your Devil Gene-yes I know your secret. However, I don't, because you gave in to the Devil after trying to fight it. My heart beats so fast I feel like it's going to drop. Nausea swirls round and round in my stomach. Oh God I feel so sick. And the worst part is I don't know whether it's good or bad. Our eyes lock and suddenly his rock hard eyes soften just a tiny bit and I can see his annoyance with my participation of the Tekken tournament. He warned me it was dangerous. I didn't know he would be the danger. I return to now, where he is still eying me. Everyone's attention is on me and I can hear their whispers wondering what our story is. Your stare is so intimidating and dark I start to feel uncomfortable and the ground begins to move. My heart is now going into an adrenaline and my breathing becomes rapid. I can't breathe. My eyelidsdescend and my body goes limp. I hit the cold, hard, heartless concrete and I become one with it. Through my miniscule vision I see you running towards me and the group surrounds me. If only your mother were alive Jin, then you wouldn't be this way.

**Jin**

The time has begun to meet the tournament participants. I can't be bothered to give a speech to them all I just want to see if _he's_ there. The thought of him makes me burn into a raging inferno. My fists yearn to crush him, crush all the Mishimas. Then I'll enjoy life. Oh it feels good, everything feels good. My soldiers and men lead theway in front, an accomplishment when you own the dominant company in the world. When you own the world. The world is mine and the satisfaction fills every part of me. There they are standing in a small circle. But one confident figure remains slightly away and he sticks out like a sore thumb. I hate him and I make it known when we acknowledge one another. He stands undeterred with an annoying smirk which won't be there for long…… I spend hours wondering what my pure mother saw in this dirty being. He didn't deserve her love. Well now the King of Iron Fist 6 would be the very last thing he'll ever do. Nina responds to my call and I inform her of my plans for him. She obeys and disappears. Now, time to check the rest of this pathetic group. Nothing new, the regulars who still haven't given up on losing and receiving concussions. I chuckle a little at their stupidity. But then I notice you Xiaoyu, and suddenly the hatred I love, live on and crave is washed away. Your innocent face greets me with hurt and it begins to chip away at the wall I built when I was fifteen. You have been left as prey for those scavengers you trust the most and I apologize. I should have protected you better but you see, I…..can't attach myself to you. Xiao, you deserve a loving husband and beautiful children, I can't give you that. I'm sorry.

There's only one companion I'll ever need and that's power. I need it and sometimes it scares me how much I want it. The Devil is urging me to do all of this and I welcome it. I want people to fear me and I want Kazuya Mishima dead! You stand out in the crowd, your hair is now cropped making you look so much more prettier. It curves and clings to your pale cheeks just touching your jaw line. I see an air of maturity around you but then I see pain. Your expression is hurt and I can see you breaking. Those oval eyes are struck with fear. Little Xiao fears me? I have to turn myself off now Xiao because I near closer and you might change me. Your eyes are wide and I can feel something is wrong. You clutch your chest and bend over. Coming back up you look at me one last time before you collapse to the ground. Before I even think I'm running towards you and my men follow. The crowd immediately scatters and I bend down. One of my men asks me if he should lift you up but I decline. Instead I gently pull you up and carry you towards my helicopter. It's the least I can do.

Please review, hope you liked it. xxx


	2. Chapter 2

Please review after reading, I will give you a cookie!!! Most of this is in Xiaoyu's POV but the next chapter will have more of Jin.

I woke and squinted my eyes. Rays- beautiful rays- coated me as I lay there on a soft double bed. Looking around I was in an empty room. The light shade of lilac reminded me of my old room in the Mishima Mansion. After Grandpa Heihachi was presumed dead I was turned out. Luckily Miharu's parents were kind enough to allow me and Panda to stay at her house. Panda! Where was I? Where was Panda? Panic gripped me as I sat up and tried to remember how I got here. All the fighters were waiting for the induction speech at their hotel when Jin arrived. Jin. His face was the last I saw before I passed out. Gingerly I slid off and stood up. When I passed the mirror I screwed my head in disbelief- my hair was disgusting. It stuck out in peculiar directions causing me to tut. There wasn't a brush anywhere so I had to stick with it. As I exited the room I stared with shock at the complete difference, from the room I was in to where I stood now. The hallways were filled with luxurious artefacts and various rich exotic objects but stood up against dark, brown wooden walls and floor. It was too dark, too depressing. The burgundy carpet led me down the corridor. Where was I? After wandering round in what seemed like a maze I finally came to a grand staircase. Black suits were now frequent, guarding all the main entrances. They looked up at me when I began to descend the stairs. I felt like meat being dangled out in front of vultures. They looked as if they were going to kill me. Even with their dark shades I felt a shiver. I countered their looks, only mine were blank. The housekeeper saw my shaky steps and came to my aid.

"Miss Ling is it?"

I nodded hastily still heavy-eyed and woozy. She smiled at me kindly, sympathising. I was still in yesterday's tank top and shorts which only increased my discomfort.

"You gave Master Kazama quite a scare, he came in all flustered. You passed out?"

Again I nodded. I was feeling too groggy to hold up the conversation. So I was in Jin's mansion. No wonder it was dark and creepy. It seemed all the decedents of

Heihachi preferred to live in gloom. His mansion- granted- was much mellower than…this.

"Well Master Kazama is in a meeting right now but he'll be free for the rest of the day. If you follow me we'll get you some breakfast."

I wasn't hungry but I thought I might as well eat. It would only embarrass me more if I fainted with hunger later. Why did I pass out? All I remembered was not being able to breath, like my chest tightening and all the problems were building up. Joy greeted me when I found Panda on the breakfast room floor chewing on bamboo. Before I knew what I was doing I ran and threw my arms around her. Panda returned her happy embrace. My mouth fell open when the Housekeeper- Ai- brought me cereal, bagels, muffins- everything. My side of the table literally had no gaps. Milk, orange juice, there was so much.

"To fatten you up," Ai told me. "You're looking skinnier than before."

I froze. Before? I was hardly a celebrity having never won the KOIF and there weren't many pictures of me around. How did she know what I used to look like before when we'd never met? Knowing exactly what I was thinking she replied, "I saw a photo of you and Master Kazama in your school days. It's somewhere in these passages."

I toyed with my cornflakes. I never thought he'd keep photos of me let alone photos that reminded him of…well everything. From what I knew Jin didn't like to remember the past. After I'd eaten Ai informed me my suitcase and belongings had arrived. Finally, I could change! May was turning out hotter than anyone expected with record temperatures. I had packed for summer. Changing into a spaghetti strapped vest top and shorts I tied my hair into a ponytail. Feeling like it was time for change I had my mid-length hair cut to three inches under my jaw. As I came back to the main spiralling staircase I felt conscious that I appeared like a tourist. Just as I was about to run back and change Ai called me. Jin was ready to see me. I could feel an episode of yesterday begin to build up and scolded myself. Just go in and face him. I followed her up a smaller staircase and paused when we reached the door. Ai noticed my hesitation and gently encouraged me. She knocked and went in first.

"Master Kazama, Miss Ling is here," she announced.

Timidly I stepped into his grand office. I'd learnt in the last tournament not to expect a joyful greeting in return. The energy surrounding him in that match frightened me. I knew he was a "child of darkness" but this aura was almost sinister. Before Jin even put his pen down he ordered Ai to leave. No, please don't leave me. She shut thedoor and he looked up at me.

"Hello Xiao."

He didn't even sound remotely pleased to see me. I drank in my surroundings. The office was dark (much like everything in this place) with the one window the only light source. All around his desk were shelves and shelves of hardbacks, they looked seldom read- like he would have time to read while taking over the world. Tucked away at the side were some comfy looking sofas but I didn't feel like sitting.

"Hi Jin," I returned meekly, flinching when he stood up.

He noticed because he sat back down. Time passed as we awkwardly wandered what to say. Wandering over to the windowsill a photoframe caught my eye. A women in a pure white dress stared serenely into the lens. I recognised those soulful eyes and that fringe anywhere. I didn't hear Jin approach me and stand behind me, jumping when he asked me, "What are you doing here, Xiaoyu?" I had to be clever about this.

"Well, last I remember I was passing out and I woke up here-"

"Don't mess with me Xiao," he growled.

I backed closer to the window.

"Ok," I sighed. "I'm here to compete. I want the Zaibatsu."

"That doesn't sound like you."

"I'm thinking of taking over some countries, maybe bombing others," I announced sourly.

A flicker in his eye. I was beginning to get under his skin. I felt confident now.

"You've been a busy boy, Jin." I pointed out almost humourlessly. "You sure don't waste any time."

"This tournament is dangerous, you shouldn't enter," he insisted.

"The only danger is you," I said a little too strongly.

I saw him flinch this time and cringed. To be honest after our last encounter I found myself giving up on any chance of us…being closer. He was distant from everyone, but out of all of us he spoke to me the most. I sighed, feeling like I was having my limbs pulled in all directions.

"Sorry," I mumbled sheepishly.

Watching him stride in his office I wandered what I was really doing here. Ok, so I'd had a slight mishap but he'd could've let me go by now.

"What happened to me after I passed out?" I asked suddenly.

It was an odd question but I was completely vulnerable during that time. You couldn't really trust anyone anymore. I'd heard Chinese whispers that his men found it hard to resist temptation. I shuddered.

"You were checked over by my private doctor," he informed. "He didn't seem to find any danger. You were suffering from stress."

From his position in the office- which was some distance away- I noted his eyes soften.

"Are you stressed at the moment?"

Of course I was stressed! He seemed to switch from cold to suddenly caring and I couldn't deal with it right now. Terrible things were happening in the world around me and the cause was standing before me. My parent's hadn't contacted me in a while. They always contacted me. At the moment it felt like they were abducted by aliens because I couldn't get through to them, and it worried me.

"It doesn't matter," I mumbled again.

I seemed to cower in his new powerful presence.

"Jin, why am I here? I mean, why do you intend for me to stay here? There has to be a reason."

Jin replied instantly, "You're not safe in this tournament, especially if they know you have a past with me. Do you know how many out there want me dead?"

I knew too much.

***

The meeting was tediously long. One of my associates decided to pick today to complain about how hard his simple job was. My fingers clutched the armrest. I felt like squeezing his neck until he spoke no longer. _You could do it you know, I tire of hearing him also. Twist his neck until his bones break and he chokes on them. _My mind drifted to the previous day where I came close to attacking that evil bastard then and there. But one innocent face there prevented me. As soon as I saw Xiaoyu's face my agenda vanished. Her fainting actually saved me from giving a speech to those losers. Did any of them think they could defeat me? I am the leader of the Zaibatsu now and I'd rather eat my own hand than lose it. This tournament was to bring Kazuya to me, and it worked. Now my enemy was close to me I could make him suffer a slow painful death and maybe bring Heihachi down as well. _Together we will crush them both._ Two for the price of one didn't sound too bad. Checking the time I wandered whether Xiaoyu was up yet. I still couldn't shake the terrified look she gave me when we first saw each other. I revelled in the fear of my victims but her fear affected me deeply. _Her fear should please you. Fear satisfies you as it does me and you know it._ I may have acted cold to her but it was for her own good. Her constant optimism used to baffle me when we lived with that buffoon Heihachi. It's disappeared in a cloud of smoke now, only gloom and sadness surround her. Her soft eyes betrayed by my new personality. _A darker, colder, personality._ Can I call myself a person? She's definitely grown since the last time I saw her. Not in height but in her air, and her looks. She is even prettier than before. _Once you've had her you've had everything. Have her sweetness Jin._ No, I couldn't do that to her.

***

Staring at myself in the mirror I admired the glamour of my make-up. It wasn't too much; Ai just glossed my lips and lined my eyes. It looked exotic. Well, I was eighteen now it was about time I made more effort. My dress was a classy v-front number exposing three thirds of my back. It hid all the parts I hated and hugged what was left of my curves. As Ai said, I was bony at the moment. Ai worriedly checked it out when I showed it to her.

"It's a bit- low- isn't it?"

It was low at the front and dipped even _lower_ at the back. Instead of yelling at her like she was my nagging mother, I beamed. Ai didn't know me long but she was looking after me like I was her child. I opted with applying the make-up before getting into my outfit so I could test different styles. While some of the styles came out a little too much I chose a cute look. Typical of me but the outfit toned it down. My hair was tied into a lose topknot with bangs framing my face and some longer strands caressing my shoulders. Most of the other female fighters would probably be stunning and outshine each other. I was adequate. Glancing again I knew I was satisfied. This party was a chance for the fighters to mingle and get to know one another without having to K.O., it was Tekken tradition. Attaching a silver charm bracelet and small necklace I admired the shimmer. Ai gasped when I stood up. She never had any daughters, she took great pleasure in dressing me up like I was hers. Slipping into my dress and heels I stood and waddled over to the door. I scolded my inability to walk in them and knew I only had some minutes to correct this fault. Uncomfortable was how I felt the further I strolled into the main parts of mansion. Jin's horrible suited men freaked me out so much I considered turning round. Their gazes followed me and no doubt ran down my body. Perverts. Women didn't dress up for them to see. I waited in the foyer for a message that the driver was ready. Somehow the night seemed magical. Everything was lit up, glorified. The night was humid and the sky was royal blue.

"Master Kazama, the car is ready."

Turning to face him I felt myself immediately blush. He wore a dashing white suit followed by a flowing cape and matching boots. The broad shoulder pads and gloves

gave it a medieval appearance. Jin didn't say anything and stayed still for a long time while I stood awkwardly not knowing what I was doing. Eventually he made his

way over.

"You look nice, Jin" I grinned bashfully, not expecting a reply.

"So do you."

I did a double take. I didn't expect that. A sudden rush of feelings almost swept me away; I had to pull myself back. Jin tried not to look at me, I could see him fight to inside. When he indicated the limo waiting outside I realised we were going together. We both got in, my eyes fell on the amazing luxury. It was much classier than the limos Heihachi owned.

"Just like our school days," I thought aloud.

_It had been months since I started my new life in Japan in the ward of Heihachi Mishima and I was beginning to adjust to schooling at Mishima Polytechnical. I was forced to ride _

_to school with his moody grandson Jin everyday, morning and afternoon. He barely spoke to anyone, often keeping to himself. That morning the silence was filled with a phone _

_call from my father. _

"_Hi Daddy," I greeted him cheerfully. "I'm just on my way to school. How are things over there?"_

"_I'm on my way to work. How are you, sweetie? Are you ok?"_

_What he was really trying to uncover was my "true" feelings living in a different country. If I revealed how homesick I was I would fall into the trap and be cajoled into returning _

_home. _

"_I love it in Japan, Mr Mishima has been very kind to me-"_

_I paused because I heard Jin snort. Glowering at him I returned to the conversation. _

"_Is Mother still forcing you into buying her a car?" I laughed. _

_He chuckled. _

"_Yes but your father is stubborn as usual. You take after me." _

_Oh God, there was another sick feeling. _

"_We miss you Xiao." _

"_I miss you too, Dad" I croaked. "I have to go now."_

"_I love you lots my little Xiao." _

_Pausing, I took a deep breath. Hold it together Xiaoyu. _

"_I love you too."_

_The call ended. I felt my cheek dampen slightly. Big baby. Hastily I brushed it aside; macho man next to me might scoff again. Instead he asked me if I was alright. The first _

_three words since I got here. _

We arrived to the hotel where the fighters were staying, minus me. Jin had to leave first as he was required to show his face. I hung around the entrance not wanting to go in and wishing this was all my imagination. I desperately wanted this all to erase and go back to when times were easier. No one else was around. The car park was creepy and silent. It happened to be pitch black. A sudden noise forced her to run into the hotel, not wanting to find out what it was. The hotel was impressive, a massive contrast to Jin's murky mansion. Chatter echoed from down the hall. This was it. I sighed and made my way following the merry music.

A/N: I hope you liked it. I'm giving Xiaoyu and Jin's relationship a different angle. I also wonder what the upcoming Tekken film will be like, hopefully it won't be killed like Dragonball Evolution *rolls eyes lol.


End file.
